


Kanakao Week 2020

by mitsuzane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuzane/pseuds/mitsuzane
Summary: where the sea meets the shore
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kanakao Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> only plan to do aquarium and AU prompts, maybe art for bridal (that i'll also post here). and maybe a Special Preview. msjfnsdhfv just so ya know

It's not a special day or anything, but Kaoru is strangely happy as the gravel path leading to the aquarium crunches underfoot. A new tank is getting installed today. It's not much, just a small addition to an existing exhibit, but Kanata had sounded pretty excited at the prospect last week.

Honestly, not too much has changed since the creation of the agencies, at least in a general sense. Undead has remained much the same, as a unit - the same kind of wild and sexy bad-boy image. The same kind of screaming fans and brazen concerts.

Its members, though...

Well, Kaoru's fellow Undead members are pretty much the same, too. Maybe Kouga's gotten past his "damn vampire bastard" thing a little? Just a little. If anything, Kaoru feels like he himself has changed the most. He's been more serious recently - and with that seriousness, it's like he's been more... sentimental.

Which, he decides upon arriving at the ticket counter, isn't necessarily a bad thing at all.

Kaoru flashes the receptionist a smile, presenting his annual pass - Kanata had given it to him a few weeks ago, with a mischievous smile: _"the fishies told me they 'miss' your 'handsome' face"_ \- and is waved through. Inside, it's cool and blue and familiar. He's come here many times over the years - but recently, it's started to feel a bit like a home.

Once, Kaoru would never have been this happy to be feeding fish on his day off. That Kaoru would have found it weird, even a little gross, to be spending so much time on and being so genuine in a relationship - with a boy, no less. That Kaoru hadn't been very happy in general.

It's not so hard to find Kanata, after navigating a few corridors to the deep sea exhibit. They've made a habit of meeting up here: it's quiet and dark, and right next to one of the aquarium's main storerooms, so it's easy for the two of them to get supplies and head off to wherever they're needed. Kaoru's even started to like the deep sea fish quite a bit - they're cute, in a mildly ugly yet charming way. And they remind him of Kanata.

Once, Kanata would still have given Kaoru that annual pass, if the chance had presented itself - he's always been kind. Even when he didn't understand human customs like "friendship" and "compassion", when he didn't get the significance of his actions, he'd instinctively reached out to a fellow lonely student.

Kaoru doesn't think he could ever thank him enough for it.

"Kaoru?"

The green of Kanata's eyes are the first thing visible, almost glowing in the shadows, before Kanata emerges into the main corridor. He's holding buckets of fish food, pouting.

"Hey. Kanata-kun," Kaoru grins, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Kaoru, you are 'late'," he complains. "The fishies are already 'fed'."

"Wait, what?" Kaoru blinks. "Weren't we going to meet up at twelve?"

Kanata huffs, putting the buckets down. "No, we are watching the 'dolphin' show today, aren't we? So, we were meant to feed the fish 'earlier'."

Now that Kaoru thinks about it, Kanata _had_ mentioned something like that last time. Well. Oops. 

On an impulse, he walks over to take Kanata's hand between his, flashing his most charming smile. "Well, now that you're here, shall we... um."

Kaoru gulps.

Kanata is looking at him with an incredible fondness resting in the depths of his eyes, smiling softly. Like he's looking at one of the sea creatures he loves so much. It catches Kaoru off-guard, by so much: but then again, Kanata always does.

"The, uh. The dolphins," Kaoru manages, and Kanata giggles.

"Yes, Kaoru, shall we go see Mister Dolphin perform for us?"

Flushing, Kaoru can only nod, and let Kanata pull him along. It's almost strange, how this kind of thing - feeding fish together, so many places starting to feel like home, everything - how it doesn't feel strange at all. He couldn't be happier about it.

-*-*-*-*-

After the dolphin show, Kanata takes Kaoru around the aquarium, telling him about the latest developments in the fish's lives. Kaoru would like to say that he's just nodding along, but... he's genuinely happy to hear that some kind of tropical fish are doing better this week, or that so-and-so catfish has just laid a brood of eggs.

It's not a special day or anything, but maybe that's the most special thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/deepsearequiem) (fair warning, i'm more into tokusatsu these days, Expect The Kamened Riders) | [art twitter](https://www.twitter.com/infinite_elegy) that i havent really started using yet, but Plan to | [tumblr sideblog](https://kaokana-archive.tumblr.com) which i reblogged a lot of kanakao content to. if u wanna Look at them 
> 
> uhhh dont forget to hit those like and subscribe buttons


End file.
